Never Wanted to Hurt Her
by spicebutterfly
Summary: When Beetlejuice still has feelings for Lydia Deetz. She said that she wanted to be with him all the time. As Lydia never wanted to hurt Beetlejuice, and Beetlejuice never wanted to hurt Lydia. He will always love her.


**When Beetlejuice still has feelings for Lydia Deetz. She said that she wanted to be with him all the time. As Lydia never wanted to hurt Beetlejuice, and Beetlejuice never wanted to hurt Lydia. He will always love her. She wish she can kiss but...with his beetles in his teeth.**

*Lydia catches up to Beetlejuice and say.*

"Beetlejuice. Wait up! I have some to say to you."

"What is it babes? Aren't you going to back home?"

"No Beetlejuice. I have something that I want to say...do you think that I love you?"

"Do you love me?"

"What I was going to say is...that...you remember the day we first met?"

"Really?" Beetlejuice looks at her as he said to her. "Yes. We have met before."

"Once in real life until the day we met, you made me laugh, you made me smile and you made me happy all the time, whenever I'm depressed."

"I have? You know babes." Beetlejuice tells her as he want her to look up to him. "I've always wanted to keep you company all the time. I always wanted to have you. When you first saw me, you have summon me, in case you need me. All I want to know, that…"

"Being with you what makes me feel happy." Lydia tells him. "That's all I want!"

"I know you want to be with me, but I want to be with you too." Beetlejuice said. "It's just that, it's just that I don't wanna hurt you. I would never do that to you."

"You...you would never hurt me?" Lydia sadly softly "Awww. that's so sweet of you Beetlejuice! I would never ever wanted to hurt you either! I love you!"

Lydia runs to him and hugs him embraced.

"I..I..I love you too Lyds."

"I wish...I wish I can kiss you."

"You can but…"

"I know it's very far...but further notice. I will be laying on you, you will be holding me tight, and never let go. Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice…"

*Beetlejuice and Lydia stare into each other's eyes as they blush but their face grew closer and closer they close their eyes, but they almost kiss but it failed. Until Beetlejuice went to his BJ's Roadhouse on the couch. While he let Lydia lay on his lap or hugging him into his arms.*

"I knew you can lay on me, or hugging me in my arms Lyds. I have never changed a bit since the day you met."

"I know BJ, for both of us, you wanted me to come to your place and spend a night. I love to lay on you for like 6 minutes then, I'll let go of you."

"Until you lay with me. Yes and I love for you to come spend a night with me at Neitherworld so we can have fun together."

"I love to Beetlejuice, being with you is makes me feel comfortable, but when I'm with you I feel happy when I'm with you."

"Whenever you need me, I don't want you. I need you, and I love you."

"I need you, and I really love you Beetlejuice." Lydia tells him "No matter what people say, I will still love you, and be with you forever."

"And I will never let you go babes."

"I never want to let you go either. Even though if you ever did something to hurt me, you will always apologize to me, even I ever did something to hurt you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, I will say sorry to you and never do this again."

"Come here my babes." Beetlejuice hugs Lydia closely in his arms as he place a kiss on her top head. "It's gonna be alright babes, no matter what no one says, I will still be with you, and never leave you."

Beetlejuice and Lydia are at the Neitherworld are still best friends but if they were a couple as boyfriend and girlfriend, that's different. They would like to spend time with each other all the time.

* * *

**Lydia: What do you wanna know about our relationship?**

**Me: It was totally worked out!**

**Lydia: Do you like us?**

**Me: I do like you too. Because youre cool!**

**Lydia: Awh! I wish I can hug you! ~Lydia hugs Sunrise~**

**Me: I like hugs!**

**Lydia: Like me too!**

**Me: *Lydia and Me are about to kiss each other on the lips. We're not.***

**What do you guys think about this fanfic? Was it awesome or cool? Yah, it didn't suck at all. Anyway, I hope you read, review and respect. If you don't. Lydia will get you. Beetlejuice will get you too.**


End file.
